


No Tomorrow

by seri-kun (vanijane)



Series: Everything Red and Green [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanijane/pseuds/seri-kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a new constant, one he hated because tomorrow will always be tomorrow and Green will have to remember their yesterdays to keep himself alive today.</p><p>Set in between the RBGY/FRLG and GSC/HGSS games, where Red is champion and Green is applying to be a gym leader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Based off on the song "No Tomorrow" by Tablo (of Epik High) ft. Taeyang (of BIGBANG)

_Don't say that time heals all_  
_Because each moment will be like death for me_  
_Receiving love doesn't mean you have it_  
_Covering time doesn't mean it passes_  
_Breathing doesn't mean you live_

_Baby there's no more tomorrow_  
_Till you come back, everyday is yesterday_

* * *

There were many constants in Green's life. His workaholic grandfather who often forgot the names of people but remembered a hundred names of pokemon; his kind sister who took care of not only their strange little family but the rest of Pallet Town and her boyfriend, Bill. Bill was a new constant but Green liked him, mainly because Bill wasn't much different from his grandfather except he remembered names and was a whole lot younger. There's Eevee and the rest of his pokemon who were always there, not blindly following him but taking care of him. Then there was Red, ever constant Red who trailed not too far behind him ever since they were children.

Everything changed when Red not only caught up but surpassed him, going higher and farther. It disturbed Green, having not seen it coming and not liking the sudden change of pace. But Red was still there, a step ahead of him but still trailing not too far behind and Green realized Red was only ahead as a champion but in every other sense, his dark haired rival was behind him. It was a little comforting thought but Green worried about his growing water bill.

Red often mooched at his apartment in Viridian City and Green let him, he didn't mind. He was busy applying for the open spot as a gym leader and having the champion sleeping in his room (Red would never sleep on the couch and Green could only afford one bed) was a great leverage nevermind actually being childhood friends and growing up at the same town. He got the Leader's Association and League's approval in no time and Green immediately went to fixing the old gym (which was ironically torn down by Red) and interviewing interested trainers to train in his gym.

Red was always beside him, encouraging him and leaving leftover dinner (Green was pretty sure it was Red's way of being supportive) but there were times Red wasn't there when Green came home and all he would find is a note on the table from Red. Green noticed how Red got quieter and was usually so worn out he would forget eating, Green found himself not only taking care of his gym and city but also force feeding Red.

"Green." Red whispered in the middle of the night, lightly shaking Green's shoulder until his friend woke up.

"What...?" Green groaned out, they both needed all the sleep they could get and the brunette hated it when it was interrupted. "By Arceus, if you need help going to the toilet I will--"

He was interrupted by Red climbing on top of him and keeping their lips together. It was another sudden change in their dynamic but Green kissed back and was just as desperate to feel Red's skin pressed against his own. It was one of the rare changes that Green accepted, probably the only one he embraced immediately. And as they laid on the bed, spent and tired, Red was in his arms and it felt too right.

"I'm sorry." Red whispered, his breath gently brushing at Green's neck.

"For what?" Green asked sleepily and breathed in Red's scent.

"Just. I'm sorry." Red answered cryptically and snuggled closer, closing his eyes to sleep.

Green dropped the topic but made a mental note to ask Red about it in the morning. He closed his eyes, welcoming sleep once more, excited to awaken the next day with Red pressed against him. When he opened his eyes the next day, he was alone with no trace of Red in his room. His chest clenched as he called for his friend? Lover? But Red never responded nor came and when Green saw the note on the table, he felt broken.

_I'm sorry._

The news of Red's disappearance was hard to contain or ignore, it threw the League into disarray. As the last champion before Red, Green was asked to take over the responsibilities but stubbornly declined the offer that ate Red away. Green knew, which made it more painful because he didn't do anything about it, that Red was ill-suited for the job and was being devoured by all the responsibilities of a champion. In the end, Koga's daughter took over his gym and he ascended into the Elite Four while Lance once again reclaimed the title of champion.

Green still had his workaholic grandfather who usually forgot his name, his sister who took care of him even from Pallet Town, Bill who would send him new information regarding pokemon, and he still had Eevee and all his pokemon. Now, there were his trainers who are like younger brothers and sisters who he needed to look after and lead. It was probably the next dream he had after being a Pokemon Master but it felt lonelier to return to a clean and empty home.

As he reviewed that month's bills and budget, Green looked up to check how late it was and his eyes landed on the aging note tacked on his refrigerator.

_Red, there's leftovers inside._  
_Remind me to get a new microwave tomorrow._

He forgot how long the paper was hanging there and he hasn't bought that microwave, either. He wasn't going to need it when he always had take out. Only Red needed it, Red who wanted hot food and iced water. Green let out a suffering sigh and went back to his accounting. It was a new constant, one he hated, where he thought, 'Red will be home tomorrow' because tomorrow will always be tomorrow and Green will have to remember their yesterdays to keep himself alive today.


End file.
